


Fluffy!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [21]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snufkin - Freeform, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomin gets to touch Snufkin's tail and paws!





	Fluffy!

“Can I stroke you?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, may I touch your fur?”

After that day by the lake, Snufkin noticed the softness of Moomin's fur and wished to felt it again, both sat over the grass, watching the clouds from the sky, but the mumrik went distracted by contemplating the troll's fur.

“Uh sure,” Moomin answered. He sighed deeply to prepare himself to feel Snufkin's hands. He felt how they ran to his head and back.

“Wow, it's softer than I could've ever imagined...”

Moomin stayed quiet for a while and suddenly separated from the mumrik.

“Now it's my turn!”  
“What?”

“Can I touch you? Even though you always hide your tail, I've always wondered how it felt.”

Snufkin nodded and showed his tail.

“You may, but carefully, okay?”

Moomin held cautiously Snufkin's tail.

“Hmm... It's rough, but at the same time soft... I didn't expect that.”

Snufkin looked to another side while smoking his pipe.

After a while, Moomin looked at him and asked:

“Can I touch your hands?”  
“Yeah, I suppose...”

Snufkin offered his hand and the troll started to caress it, feeling the softness and not willing to stop touching it. The mumrik blushed lightly after so many strokes, he couldn't help it. His cheeks went warm and unconsciously moved his tail.

The boy started to smile, those contacts were so great and then, just at that moment, Moomin heard something that he never thought to hear out of Snufkin.

** _~Prrrrrrrrrrrr~_ **

It seemed like a little tremble, a repetitive and unstoppable one. Snufkin didn't notice, but Moomin did.

_«Is he purring? Is that even normal for him to do that?»_

Without thinking it twice, Moomin went closer to Snufkin's chest to hear better the mumrik's vibrations.

Snufkin noticed that and got startled, pulling himself away from Moomin.

“I'm sorry! It's just— You were doing a weird sound!” Moomin shouted.

“What weird sound?” Snufkin was still weirded out.

“It was uh...” Moomin tried to find ways to imitate the sounds, and all he could do is blow raspberries. “Ah! I can't do it! It was something similar to that!”

“Ah, that... I'm sorry, I don't do that very often... In fact, I believe this is the first time it happened to me!”

“Could you do it again?”  
“I don't know, maybe next time.”


End file.
